


Miss Earp

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly leaves, searching for answers.  Nicole pines, Wynonna drinks, Waverly comes home.  Crazy gay moments.  Feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Toiled away on my Saturday hoping to make your WayHaught hearts swell and melt.  
> I am now drunk and tired, so please be kind and I hope you're enjoying your weekend.

"It's been three days," Nicole slurred, tilting her beer bottle forward to emphasize her point. 

"Yeah, but it's Waverly," Wynonna replied, stretching her legs out on the couch, relaxed. 

"Exactly," Nicole hiccuped, "she's barely ever left town before." 

"Oh, c'mon, Haught, she's not a little kid." 

"She is little, though," the redhead offered, her beer sloshing and her eyes suddenly wandering off and becoming unfocused, "and adorable and sexy and so, so amazing in the sack-."   
  
"Ugh, gross, that's my little sister you're talking about, perv," Wynonna hollered, chucking a throw pillow toward her friend. 

"The things that little body can do," Nicole continued, unfazed. 

"Haught!" Wynonna jumped up, her shin banging into the coffee table. She fell back onto the couch, cursing and grabbing at her leg. 

Nicole came back from her daydream, a crooked and lazy smile was settled languidly across her face. "Anyway, I talked to her last night, but the cell service was just somethin' awful," she spoke, serious now and sipping from her bottle quickly, "could barely make out every other word." 

Wynonna was tugging up her pant leg to inspect the damage. 

"But, she sounded okay. Excited 'bout somethin'…I mean," she paused, thoughtful, "I know this is something she needed to do, I just wish she wasn't doing it alone." 

"Yeah, I know," Wynonna said, frowning threateningly at the coffee table, "me too. But Waverly is Waverly and she'll do whatever she wants." 

Nicole went to stand up and wobbled slightly. She steadied herself with a hand against the arm of the couch. "I guess that's my cue to bid you a good night, Wy." 

"Alright, Red, I think I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. Those stairs look twice as mean as this darn table," she grimaced.

"You mind if I-." 

"Sleep in Waverly's bed like you have for the past two nights, perv? Of course. Be my guest." 

With that, Wynonna flopped back against the couch, boots still on but unbuckled. Nicole stumbled forward a bit and pulled her friend's boots off the rest of the way, throwing a blanket over her before heading up the stairs and falling, fully-clothed, onto Waverly's bed. She sighed, tugging one of the brunette's pillows against her and inhaling deeply before falling into a deep and drunken slumber. 

============================================ 

Three weeks had passed since Waverly had sneaked away to find answers about her parentage. Weeks that Nicole had been unable to pull her close, to kiss her, to listen to her ramble on about so-and-so-historical-figure-this-or-that. She'd called every evening, just to let Nicole know she was okay and not to go and send out a search party. 

But even before she'd left, Nicole knew, the girl had already been pulling away from her. After the possession - that mysterious black, inky goo - and the subsequent exorcism, Waverly had been distant. Afraid, she'd told Nicole, that she'd hurt her. Again. Nicole could barely hug the brunette without her tensing up in her arms. Nicole, standing at the kitchen sink in the Earp homestead doing the dishes, frowned at the memory. 

She'd been staying at the homestead since Waverly's unannounced departure, going so far as to bring her cat, Oakley, along with her. Oakley, not too thrilled about the arrangement, had spent the majority of her stay hidden away in the shadows of Willa's old bedroom, cowering and angry. Nicole, for her part, had spent half of the nights dragging a drunk Wynonna back to the homestead to sleep it off and the other half joining in on her drunken antics and hating herself in morning when her hangover pounded against her skull. 

Now, sober and toweling off the last of the dishes, she headed up to Waverly's room and tugged the soft, pink quilt around herself. She sighed and curled her knees upward, inhaling the sweet and lingering scent that was her girlfriend. Maybe. Still her girlfriend. Hopefully. 

After the exorcism and before Waverly began to distance herself, they had finally – finally – come together in the sparse, almost utilitarian, quiet of Nicole's bedroom. Their love-making had been frantic. Needy. The kind of sex you can only have after narrowly escaping death's cold clutches. Powerful and life-altering sex after which Waverly had cried and clung to Nicole, whose bruised chest still ached painfully. They found release with each other over and over again, unable to feel fully satisfied. Each unwilling to let the other go, they had finally fallen – exhausted – into fitful, tangled sleep. 

Afterward, they had spent two whole days hidden away in Nicole's apartment. Sometimes sleeping, sometimes laying together naked and warm, talking. Talking. Filling each other in on everything. Nicole's first broken bone (her nose during a basketball scrimmage), Waverly's first crush (Tommy Whitaker in the 4th grade). Too lazy to cook, they'd ordered greasy take-out from the town's lone diner, taking turns answering the door in Nicole's faded green bathrobe. 

Waverly had shuffled about the apartment, petting Nicole's cat, wearing a pair of Nicole's boxer shorts and a too-big t-shirt, the word NAVY settling low across her chest. They'd showered together, too, Nicole reveling in the sight of Waverly's long hair rippling over her shoulders and down to her lower back. Unable to not touch one another, they'd shared awkward and soapy kisses before Waverly was arching against her, her moans echoing off of the bathroom walls. 

Nicole groaned at the memory of Waverly's soapy nipples, poking out and begging to be licked and sucked and nibbled on. Feeling the wetness building below, she sighed and rolled onto her back, letting her hand wander under the elastic waistband of her boxers. She marveled at how just the thought of Waverly could make her so wet. She ached for her. Ached to touch her and hold her. 

Sitting up slightly, she pulled her own shirt over her head. Settling back onto the pillows, she fingered her clit with one hand and teased the nipple of her left breast with the other. She let her mind wander back to that first night when she had Waverly's throbbing clit between her lips, tonguing it gently while the smaller woman gasped and moaned above her. 

She reached over, pulling Waverly's nightstand drawer open. She felt the small toy inside and set it to buzzing, pressing it against her clit and circling around and around until her legs stiffened and her hips began thrusting against the little vibrator. She remembers how Waverly's inner walls had pulsed, sucking greedily at her fingers. That's all it takes. Nicole is leaping and falling over the edge, Waverly's name tumbling like a prayer from her lips. 

=================================================== 

It's late. She's been driving for hours. She knows she should have stopped and rested somewhere, but she's just so damn close. The coffee in the cup holder is cold, now, but she's almost there. Just a few more miles and, before you know it, she's turning down the dirt road that will lead her out to the homestead. She should have stopped at Nicole's place on the way through town, she knows the redhead had been worried about her. Panicked, really. But it's three in the morning and she's not willing to wake her if she's got an early start for work. Perhaps she's even working now, pulling a night shift. 

And, really, she's not even sure if she's ready to see Nicole just yet. Those big brown eyes all comforting and understanding and worried. 

Her headlights dance across the mailbox. The name 'EARP' forcing a small frown to tug at her mouth. Gravel crunches under her tires and she cuts the headlights before they can shine into the windows and wake Wynonna. The hinges squeak as she pushes the front door open. One of the lamps in the corner of the living room is illuminating the space in soft, yellow light. Waverly sighs heavily, catching sight of Wynonna's boots and jacket thrown haphazardly across the coffee table, a trail of her shed clothing leading up the stairway. Kicking off her own shoes, she pads silently up the stairs, pushing aside Wynonna's jeans with her feet as she goes. It's like she never left, really. 

Pushing the door to her bedroom open, she gasps softly, "Shit tickets!" 

Nicole is sprawled out on her bed, one leg thrown above the covers. She's topless and Waverly watches, mesmerized, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes softly. Her heart feels like it's swelled a million times it's normal size and her own breath catches in her throat. She steps further into the room, pulling the door closed gently, quietly. Nicole's red hair is in a loose bun on top of her head, most of it spilling out messily around her face and across the pillows. 

Waverly is overcome with emotion and doesn't even have the time to think twice or second guess her next move before she is pulling her own blouse over her head. Next goes her bra, shorts, underwear until she is standing – bare and brazen - beside her own bed looking down at the beautiful woman asleep beneath her quilt. Well, partially beneath it.   
Then she is sliding under the covers, pressing her skin against Nicole's side and pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone. And then another. And more, trailing up her neck while her hand strokes the soft skin of Nicole's stomach and sides and then up her ribs and under the swell of her breasts. Nicole mumbles something in her sleep, something that sounds a lot like Waverly's own name and this spurs her on. 

She is pressing a kiss against Nicole's shoulder when her hand wanders down past her hips, ghosting over the front of her worn boxer shorts to tease her through the thin garment. She can feel Nicole begin to stir and wake now when her eager fingers feel something hard and narrow beneath the fabric of her underwear. 

"What the-?" 

"Waves?" 

 

Then they are both sitting up quickly, startled, and cracking their foreheads together. 

"Shit!"   
"Jeez!" 

Nicole is holding her forehead with one hand, the other covering the lump forming above Waverly's right eyebrow with the other. Waverly's small hands move to rest atop Nicole's when their eyes meet and she forgets how to speak. She sees her – physically sees Nicole's breath hitch in her throat – before she is pushing her lips against the brunette's, her hand slipping to the back of Waverly's neck and holding her close. Her tongue is tracing against Waverly's lower lip and she is suddenly opening her mouth and Nicole's tongue is meeting hers and Nicole is pushing her backward and climbing between her thighs and--. 

"Nicole, wait." 

Nicole scrambles away from her, as if stung, settling back on her knees. The movement causes Waverly's little, baby-blue vibrator to fall from the front opening in her boxers and bounce lightly onto the mattress. Waverly is hugging her legs against her bare chest watching the toy roll toward Nicole's knees where they are forming an indentation in the bed. When she looks back up at Nicole, her chest is flushed and she is moving to cross her arms over her breasts. 

"I-Waverly, I'm-" 

"Shh."   
Nicole's eyes are wide, her lips parted slightly. 

"Nicole," she breathed, "can I...will you put your arms back down?" 

The redhead lowered her arms slowly and shyly fiddled with the waistband of her shorts. 

"Waves-" 

"Please, I Just want to look at you. Just...just for a second." 

So Nicole knelt there. Patient and stolid, letting Waverly study her. The seconds felt like an eternity before Waverly began to unfold herself, rocking up onto her own knees to kneel in front of her. Nicole brought her hand up to cup Waverly's face and brushed a kiss over the bump on her forehead. The brunette took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She breathed in and could tell, with certainty, that this was the hand Nicole had used to pleasure herself earlier. The smell was like a memory, warm and familiar.   
Soon, Nicole's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her in close and resting her chin on the shorter woman's head. 

"God, I missed you, little spoon." 

Waverly felt her entire body relax against her girlfriend, feeling suddenly exhausted and heavy. 

"I'm sorry," was all Waverly could manage before she was sobbing hard against Nicole's chest. The officer cradled her and lowered her to the bed, brushing her hair from her face and scooting close so she could nuzzle the smaller woman's nose with her own. 

"Ssh, Waves, what could you possibly be sorry for?" 

"Just leaving. I," she sniffled, "don't know why I couldn't talk to you, but I knew I needed to do this. And I just...left you. And I hate that I did that," she draped one leg over Nicole's calf, "because I know what that feels like." 

Nicole brushed her tears away and pressed her lips against Waverly's, soft and sure. The brunette sighed into the kiss, curling her fingers under Nicole's jaw and holding her close. 

"Nicole, I know I was acting a bit...off....you know, before." 

"Baby, you don't have to explain yourself, I understand," she closed her eyes, rubbing slow circles across Waverly's back with her fingertips. "And besides," she smiled, "I'm kindof in love with you, you know, so..." 

"Just 'kindof in love' with me?" 

"Just a smidge." 

"Mhm." 

"So, that being said...you can't scare me off that easily," she pressed a kiss to Waverly's closed eyelid, "or push me away that easily," she kissed her other lid. "And wherever you need to go, I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back. I'm not going anywhere, Waverly." 

They lay there quietly, holding one another in the dark. Nicole felt calm, so calm and complete. 

"Hey Waverly?" 

"Mm?" 

"Did you know that you're naked?" 

Popping one eye open and meeting Nicole's smiling gaze, "Did you know that that is MY vibrator?" 

"I did." 

"Mhm." 

"Are you gonna tell me what you found on your adventure?" 

"A lot of shitty hotel rooms." 

Nicole chuckled softly, "Okay, babe. You don't have to tell me." 

"No, I want to tell you, I just had some other things on my mind," she smirked, brushing her knuckles against Nicole's nipple. 

"Oh? Plans?" 

"Yeah, important plans." 

"Well, then, we should definitely just go ahead and get those out of the way, first," she growled, pushing Waverly onto her back and settling between her thighs. Waverly giggled and wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck, kissing her. 

The redhead reached between them, brushing a finger lightly through Waverly's wetness, eliciting a low moan. 

"I missed you so much, Officer Haught," she husked, breaking their kiss. 

"I missed you, too, Miss Earp," Nicole smiled, forgetting the ambiguity of the surname, flashing her dimples before pushing a finger into Waverly's entrance. 

"Shit-fuckers!" 

Waverly's heels were pushing against Nicole's ass cheeks, attempting to pull her closer. Then, without warning, the smaller woman was pushing her onto her side so they were facing each other once more. "I want to touch you, too," she whispered, snaking a hand between them and circling Nicole's clit. Their legs we intertwined and they gyrated against each other, moaning into one another's mouths as their fingers explored and teased. 

Nicole was propped on one elbow, her tongue dancing against Waverly's. Their hands were trapped between their sweating, thrusting bodies. Soon, Waverly was panting and keening against her lips. 

"Nic-I, please, Nicole, come with me," she murmured, hooking her foot behind Nicole's knee and grinding furiously as the redhead flicked and teased her sensitive nub. Waverly threw her head back, moaning thickly and rubbing Nicole's clit furiously, erratically. The redhead let out a throaty groan, her head dropping forward where her lips found the pulse in Waverly's neck and sucked hard. 

Waverly's orgasm continued to shake her, the tremors unrelenting and the sounds spilling from her lips – oh, god – the sounds were holding Nicole hostage in her own lingering spasms. 

Laying together after, Waverly's still-wet fingers pulling Nicole's face against hers kissing her gently, they were quiet and openly studying one-another in the soft moonglow filtering in through the window. In the distance, from down the hall, they could hear Wynonna's loud snores. 

Nicole gathered the smaller woman against her chest, purring softly; relaxed and content. 

"Maybe you should let her know you're home, safe," Nicole suggested, winding a strand of brownish-gold hair between her fingers. 

"She's passed out, I don't want to wake her." 

"She's been a wreck. More so than usual, I mean. Between you and Dolls, well, I've been real worried 'bout her." 

"I know, I'm a shitty sister."

"What? No! Of course you're not," Nicole laughed, "don't be ridiculous. If anything, she's kicking herself." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think she wants to be mad as hell at you. She's practically spittin' fire, she's so mad! But, she knows she doesn't really have a card to play there, you know, after leavin' you for so long. I think she feels like this is her just desserts. Like she deserves to feel left behind and feelin' useless...I think that's why she's been drinkin' more...to feel less." 

"Jesus, Nicole," Waverly grinned, "you and Wynonna best friends now?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I mean, kinda. My only friend, in a way. And, you know, Wynonna's not...great...at making friends. Especially with other women, so, you know, I think we're...working on that...together." 

"You are too sweet, Nicole Haught," she giggled, pressing her lips against Nicole's jaw. 

Before long, though, she was nestled comfortably against Nicole's side and breathing steadily. Nicole couldn't help but wonder if, somehow, she was just suddenly the luckiest woman on the planet. Or, if at any moment, the rug would be pulled out from beneath her, leaving her flailing and grasping to catch herself. But, with the beautiful, brilliant woman wrapped- safe and sound - in her arms, she couldn't help but consider her luck, Maybe I am a unicorn?


End file.
